Path of a Black Cat
by Nate Grey
Summary: Kari & Angewomon have a fight over the fate of an injured Digimon.
1. Sally the Savior

Summary: Kari & Angewomon have a fight over the fate of an injured Digimon.  
  
Path of a Black Cat  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sally the Savior  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The white arrow flew through the air and struck the Control Spire, vaporizing it instantly.  
  
"Good work, Angewomon," Kari said, making some notes on her pad. "That's twenty-three Spires you've knocked down today!"  
  
Angewomon sighed and landed next to her. "That may be true, but the Digimon Emperor will only build forty-six more while we're asleep. You can do that when you've got an endless supply of Digimon slaves."  
  
Kari frowned as she stared up at her friend's face (rather, the half that wasn't hidden by her helmet). Angewomon had been getting more and more moody lately, especially when it came to the Digimon Emperor and his Control Spires. Kari had tried to help by making extra trips to the Digital World and spending more time with her, but it didn't seem to help very much. Still, she enjoyed every moment she spent with her Digimon partner, even if Angewomon was in one of her moods. Kari slipped her hand into Angewomon's. "C'mon. Let's go home."  
  
Angewomon jumped a little at the sudden contact, then looked down and smiled, squeezing Kari's hand gently. "Sorry. I know I haven't been much fun to be with lately."  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Kari laid her head against Angewomon's arm. "You're always fun to be with."  
  
Angewomon's cheeks turned bright pink, and she suddenly wished that her helmet covered her entire face. "Kari…" she began, then stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I…was just going to say it'd be faster if we flew."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind carrying me? I think I've gained a few pounds…"  
  
Angewomon almost laughed. "You could use them. You're nothing but skin and bones."  
  
Kari frowned. "You didn't have to say it like that, you know."  
  
"Sorry. But it's no trouble, really." Angewomon scooped Kari into her arms and flew upward.  
  
Kari automatically latched onto Angewomon's neck. "So, who should I brag to first when we get back?"  
  
"Brag to?"  
  
"Yup. You broke X-Veemon's old record of twenty-one Control Spires," Kari explained. "I have to tell someone. Maybe Tai will still be up."  
  
"How late is it in your world?" Angewomon asked, slowing down a bit.  
  
Kari checked her D-3. "Almost midnight. I left my parents a note that said I'd probably sleep over at Yolei's house, so don't worry. We've got plenty of time."  
  
"Actually…you could just stay here for the night…with me," Angewomon said after a long moment.  
  
Kari looked at her. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Kari. I've slept in your room many times. I'd love to have you stay with me."  
  
"You mean you have a house?"  
  
"It's more along the lines of a fortress, but yes. I think you'll be comfortable there."  
  
"Well, I would like to see where you live…when you're not with me, anyway."  
  
"Then it's settled." Angewomon began to fly higher. "I hope it hasn't moved too far. It's been a while since I was there last."  
  
"It…moves?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not really, but the cloud it sits in does. You'll understand once you see it."  
  
Kari couldn't see much of anything at the moment, unless you counted the clouds, which were starting to get thicker. Then she realized the air was getting thinner and began to gasp. Suddenly, a gloved hand was pressed over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry," Angewomon said. "I forgot to mention how high up we were going. It'll be easier for you to breathe once we're inside."  
  
There was a great lurch as Angewomon skyrocketed even higher, propelled by a single, powerful thrust of her wings. They burst into a particularly thick cloud, and Kari was forced to close her eyes.  
  
"We're here," Angewomon whispered after a few seconds.  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes. They were inside a huge, dome-shaped room. Above them, she could see the round skylight window that Angewomon had flown through.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Angewomon said as she set Kari on her feet. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kari took a long look around the room. The walls and ceiling were clearly made from stone. Despite that, the room still looked quite comfortable. There was a queen size bed with pink sheets and pillows, a walk-in closet against the far wall, and a desk and chair directly across from the closet.  
  
Kari sat down on the bed to wait for Angewomon when something warm and soft dropped onto her shoulder. She gasped and came face-to-face with a Salamon. The furry Digimon stared at her with wide, blue eyes. Kari reached up and gently patted its head. "Hi, there. Do you live here, too?"  
  
The Salamon rubbed against Kari's cheek and tumbled into her lap, where it curled into a ball, purring contentedly.  
  
Kari smiled and stroked the Salamon's soft fur.  
  
"I see you've met Sally."  
  
Kari looked up to see Angewomon approaching with a tray of food. "Does she live here with you?"  
  
"Yes. Every now and then, a Salamon finds its way up here, somehow. I give them food and shelter until they decide to leave on their own."  
  
"You mean…she'll leave soon?" Kari asked, sounding a little sad.  
  
Sally hopped out of Kari's lap and ran over to Angewomon, pawing at her white boots until she picked up the Salamon and set it on her shoulder.  
  
"That's the strange thing. When Sally came to me, she was very sickly. I nursed her back to health, but she doesn't want to leave. She helps me take care of the other Salamon that come here, but every time I try to take her back to the wild, she follows me back here. I guess she's grown fond of the place."  
  
"Maybe she's just grown fond of you?" Kari suggested, watching Sally rub against Angewomon's cheek.  
  
"Perhaps," Angewomon said, absently reaching up to scratch Sally's chin. "But I've hardly been here at all lately, and yet she's still here."  
  
"You almost sound like you want her to leave."  
  
"I do, in a way. I don't want the Salamon to become dependent on me. They need to know how to survive on their own. If they stay here too long, they'll lose their natural instincts."  
  
"Maybe her instinct is to stay with you," Kari said. "Just like yours is to stay with me?"  
  
"I…suppose that's possible," Angewomon said slowly. "But I stay with you so I can protect you."  
  
"Oh? You mean it has nothing to do with us being friends?"  
  
"Of course it does, Kari. I protect you because I care about you. I'm your guardian angel. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't exist."  
  
Kari lowered her head. "As nice as that sounds, Angewomon, you called yourself my angel…not my friend. Is that how you think of me? Just some human you have to protect?"  
  
Angewomon put down the tray of food and sat down beside Kari. "No, Kari. I didn't say friend because you're so much more to me than that. You're…well…everything to me." She gently lifted Kari's head. "Everything," she repeated.  
  
"And do you trust me?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then…why do you hide behind this?" Kari wondered, reaching up to touch Angewomon's helmet.  
  
Angewomon placed her hand over Kari's. "I've…never taken it off for anyone. No one's ever asked."  
  
"I'm asking," Kari said quietly. "I want to see the real you. Not the angel that protects me. Just…you."  
  
Angewomon nodded and carefully lifted off her helmet.  
  
Kari gasped as she saw her friend's face for the first time. Her eyes slowly took in the pale skin, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and flowing, golden hair. "Angewomon…"  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! You're…beautiful…" Kari pressed her hand against Angewomon's cheek. "I had no idea you looked like this."  
  
Angewomon blushed slightly and leaned into Kari's palm. "I've always wanted you to touch me like this," she murmured.  
  
"Really?" Kari asked. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I was…afraid. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me."  
  
"But you not talking to me does make me uncomfortable. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."  
  
"Are you sure?" Angewomon said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Kari replied. "What else is there?"  
  
"Oh, Kari…" Angewomon closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her face. "I'm just so afraid of losing you…"  
  
"Losing me? What do you mean? Tell me!"  
  
"I want…need…to tell you something, but…I don't know if you'll feel the same about me afterwards."  
  
"Tell me what, Angewomon?"  
  
She stared into Kari's eyes. "I want to be honest with you, Kari, really. But…I've never told anyone about this, and I just know you'll be angry if I tell you."  
  
Kari sighed and shook her head. "This wouldn't be a problem if you were Gatomon."  
  
Angewomon blinked. "What…?"  
  
"I mean…you're so…different!" Kari cried at last, clearly exasperated. "Gatomon and I would never be having this kind of conversation. She's so open and clear-cut about how she feels with me; I know she doesn't hold back. But you…you're so afraid to let me know you. How can I decide whether I like you or not if I don't even know the whole truth about you?"  
  
Before Angewomon could reply, the room suddenly flashed red.  
  
Kari froze, looking around cautiously. "What's that?"  
  
"My alarm system," Angewomon replied, rising from the bed and heading for the door. "Another injured Salamon, most likely."  
  
Sally sprang from her seat on Angewomon's shoulder and sprinted down the hall.  
  
"Can…I go with you?" Kari asked.  
  
Angewomon paused in the doorway, clearly startled by the request. "I suppose," she answered after a long moment.  
  
Kari slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, Angewomon. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Angewomon stared at her. "I might be upset…if you were anyone else." She held out her hand. "We'll need to fly; it's faster that way."  
  
Kari took the offered hand and was almost instantly swept off her feet. She let out a little gasp of surprise and wrapped her arms around Angewomon's neck. "Aren't you worried about hitting something?!"  
  
Angewomon gave her an amused smile. "Like what? I purposely designed the halls to allow my wingspan, and I always keep them clear."  
  
Kari then realized that the halls were quite wide, and there was no danger of slamming into anything. "You don't walk?" she asked.  
  
"Well, if you could fly, wouldn't you want to do it as much as possible?"  
  
"No," Kari said, blushing slightly. "I'd still want you to carry me."  
  
Angewomon hid her own smile fairly well. "As you wish."  
  
The hall soon opened up into another wide chamber with a skylight. Sally was already there, peering curiously at the new arrival from a safe distance.  
  
Angewomon jerked to a stop quite abruptly, nearly losing her grip on Kari in the process. Her hands trembled noticeably as she set Kari on her feet and took a step back.  
  
Confused by Angewomon's behavior, Kari kneeled to get a better look at their guest.  
  
At first, she thought the creature might be severely burned, whatever it was. Then Sally ventured forward and licked the black mass, revealing it to be fur. The wounded Digimon shuddered and slowly rolled over.  
  
Kari's heart leaped into her throat at the sight that met her eyes. It was like looking into a distorted mirror.  
  
The Digimon looked almost exactly like Gatomon, but the colors were all wrong. It was covered in sleek fur of the darkest black and wore a pair of mauve gloves. There was even a golden tail ring that resembled Gatomon's.  
  
Kari reached down to pick up the cat, but it instantly came to life and shrank away from her fingers, yowling in anger. "Wait! I just want to help you get better!"  
  
Still the black Gatomon backed away, hissing warily.  
  
Sally suddenly bounded over to the larger cat and nuzzled its neck, purring loudly.  
  
Kari watched in amazement as the black Gatomon gradually calmed down and sank to the floor. It kept its eyes on her, though, absently licking the fur on Sally's head. "Sally," Kari said quietly. "Can you find out where she's hurt?"  
  
Sally sprang onto the black Gatomon's back and tumbled out of view.  
  
Kari walked around to the black cat's other side, where she found Sally tugging at the larger cat's right leg. There were a series angry-looking scratches that were too big to be from another cat. "Sally, can you make her understand that we only want to help?"  
  
It took a few more minutes of Sally's nuzzling and licking, but the black Gatomon finally allowed Kari to pick her up. Only then did Kari realize that she didn't know where to take the cat. She turned to ask Angewomon, but her Digimon partner was mysteriously missing. Fortunately, Sally was able to lead Kari to what seemed to be an infirmary.  
  
Kari cleaned and bandaged the black Gatomon's wounds with little trouble, but kept wondering where Angewomon had disappeared to and why. She passed the time by stroking her patient's fur, marveling at how soft and shiny it was.  
  
"You're not like other humans, are you?"  
  
Kari blinked and realized that the black Gatomon was staring at her, its golden eyes locked on her. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you were different from other humans."  
  
Kari simply stared at her. "You can talk?"  
  
"Of course I can talk. Any halfway intelligent Digimon can."  
  
"I know. It's just that you didn't say anything before."  
  
The black Gatomon calmly licked her paw. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you then." She quickly added, "I still don't, by the way," crushing Kari's hopeful smile, "but you did help me like you promised."  
  
"What happened to you? How'd you get hurt?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," the cat replied, stretching carefully. "I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"You really don't trust me, do you?" Kari asked.  
  
The cat gave her an amused smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm this evasive with everyone. It adds to my dark mystique and alarming elegance."  
  
"You are very beautiful," Kari agreed, stroking her back.  
  
The black Gatomon purred softly. "You're quite good at that, you know."  
  
"I've had practice. I have my own cat." She paused, unsure if she meant Miko the family cat, or Gatomon.  
  
"A very fortunate creature then," the black Gatomon sighed, leaning into Kari's fingers, "to have a caring owner like you."  
  
"That's nice of you to say."  
  
The cat flattened her ears against her head, looking insulted. "No, it's true of me to say. I don't do nice."  
  
"Well, you're being nice to me," Kari pointed out.  
  
The cat smirked. "That's just until you feed me. Then I'll claw your eyes out and scratch up your ankles something fierce." And she truly looked as if she'd do just that, too.  
  
"I don't believe you," Kari said, pulling the cat into her lap and scratching behind her ears. "I think you just need someone to love you and treat you right."  
  
"Foolish human," the black Gatomon purred, resting her head on Kari's knee. "Foolish, kind human…" Within seconds, she was asleep.  
  
Kari smiled. "Bet she's a lot more interesting than your usual Salamon friends, isn't she, Sally?"  
  
Sally rubbed against Kari's ankles and purred in agreement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angewomon knew she'd have to go back to Kari sooner or later. It was just that the DarkGatomon had surprised her. And the tail ring had really shocked her. It could only mean one thing.  
  
She knew that she was the only Angewomon in existence. No other Digidestined anywhere had a Gatomon for a partner. It was likely there were other Gatomon, though, since she'd gotten that far without Kari.  
  
But she'd only run into one DarkGatomon in her life, and it had a tail ring that matched hers…  
  
Angewomon forced the thought away and decided to find Kari. Even if she couldn't reveal her past to Kari yet, she could still stop DarkGatomon from doing it first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello, kitty. I'm glad to see you're awake."  
  
DarkGatomon sighed in annoyance, but was enjoying Kari's body heat too much to leave her spot on the girl's chest. "I am not a kitty."  
  
"You're cute enough."  
  
"I told you, I don't do cute."  
  
"No, you said nice."  
  
"Well, I don't do either."  
  
Kari smiled and rubbed the cat's head. "Well, I've decided that I like you, anyway. So there."  
  
"Of course you do," she purred. "What's not to like?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue." Kari looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I asked nicely, would you stay with me?"  
  
DarkGatomon's ears perked up. "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"I told you, I like you. If I ever want to be an old lady with a house full of cats, I have to start collecting now."  
  
"Be serious, human."  
  
Kari frowned. "Let's make a deal. If you call me Kari, I'll call you whatever you want."  
  
"You may call me Bast[i]. Or Cleo. Or something clever like that."  
  
"How about Violet?"  
  
DarkGatomon looked murderous for a moment before asking, "Why?"  
  
"Your mittens," Kari said, lifting her front paws.  
  
"Gloves," DarkGatomon corrected instantly, drawing her paws from Kari's hands rather quickly. "They are battle gloves. Not…mittens. Anyway, they're mauve, not violet."  
  
"But who'd want to fight you?"  
  
"Plenty of Digimon, actually. I'm stronger than I look. It's part of the reason I'm suddenly so popular."  
  
"What's the other part?" Kari asked.  
  
The cat sighed. "Look, hu…Kari," she said stiffly. "If I agree to tell you a story, will you promise to keep your mouth shut until I'm done?"  
  
"Maybe. What's the story about?" Kari was far too curious to be offended.  
  
"Two cats and a monster. Well, two monsters, actually."  
  
"You're one of the cats?"  
  
DarkGatomon just looked at her.  
  
"You never said it was a TRUE story."  
  
"Fine, it's true!" DarkGatomon snapped. "At least, it was for me. You might not think so."  
  
"I'm listening." Kari grinned at her. "Violet."  
  
The cat glared at her, then sighed. "Very well…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next: Pick of the Litter – The story of two cats in Myotismon's army.  
  
----------------------- [i] A cat goddess in Neil Gaiman's "Sandman" comics. 


	2. Pick of the Litter

Chapter 2: Pick of the Litter  
  
A feral grin appeared on Gatomon's face as she studied her opponent. The other cat was wounded severely, and there was no way for her to steal this victory. The battle would soon be over.  
  
With an angry cry, she lunged forward, planning to pounce on her enemy and take her out with well-timed Lightning Claw.  
  
Only it didn't really work out that way.  
  
Instead, there was a blur of movement, followed by a shout of "Cat Kick!"  
  
Gatomon yowled in pain as something slammed into her back, and she hit the dirt face first, unconsciousness taking her instantly.  
  
Some time later, she woke up to find Lord Myotismon standing over her, his cruel laughter echoing off the cavern's high walls. But that wasn't what hurt the most.  
  
Standing proudly by his side was DarkGatomon, once again the victor. But, as always, the celebration didn't quite reach her eyes. Instead, her golden gaze was fixed solely on Gatomon, filled with nothing but concern.  
  
Not that it mattered much.  
  
All Gatomon saw was pity, which she didn't need or want. With as much dignity as she could muster, she quickly got up, ignoring the pain in her back and the prickling sensation behind her eyes. She moved from the cavern with incredible speed, Myotismon's laughter and DarkGatomon's eyes following her as she fled up the staircase.  
  
By the time she reached the tower and slammed the door behind her, tears were flowing freely from Gatomon's bright blue eyes. She wiped them away furiously, knowing it was useless but still feeling the need to be proud, strong, and invincible…everything she wasn't when she sparred with DarkGatomon. Sighing angrily, she threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows.  
  
Ever since they'd both digivolved, Lord Myotismon had demanded that they fight each and every day. DarkGatomon always won, no matter what the conditions. She was clearly and naturally stronger, and the environment only enhanced her abilities. Myotismon favored her, of course, so even if Gatomon ever won, she would probably be punished worse than usual.  
  
After an hour or so, the door creaked open, and a gentle paw came to rest on her head. "Gato?"  
  
"Go away!" Gatomon sobbed, covering her ears. "Just…leave me alone!"  
  
Still, the voice echoed inside her head. "You know you can't ignore me. Talk to me, Gato. Please?"  
  
"NO! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
The paw was drawn away in what she hoped was extremely painful shock, and she had a moment's peace.  
  
"Gato…kitten…please. I'm so sorry. You know I am. Why are acting like this?"  
  
"Because it's not fair! You always win! You were always his favorite! You never get punished!"  
  
There was a patient sigh behind her. "Gato, we've been over this. I have to win, for both our sakes."  
  
"No, you don't! Maybe you should get hurt sometimes! Then you'd know how it feels to be me!"  
  
"You don't know what he'd do if I ever lost. You can't understand what would happen…"  
  
Gatomon turned over and glared at DarkGatomon. "It can't be any worse than what he does to me for losing EVERY SINGLE TIME!"  
  
DarkGatomon sighed again. "I said I was sorry, kitten. What else can I do?"  
  
"You can lose!"  
  
"No, I can't," she replied quietly, looking away. "Just trust me when I say that losing a fight is the worst thing I could do, in Lord Myotismon's eyes."  
  
"Lying to me is the worst thing you can do to me in my eyes. Except for maybe when you're beating the crap out of me in front of him!"  
  
DarkGatomon gave her a pained look. "I hurt you because I love you, Gato. You must know that by now."  
  
"You don't love me! You just say that so I'll put up with you and your lies!"  
  
The black cat just gazed at her for a moment. Then she climbed onto the bed. "Tell me where it hurts."  
  
Gatomon blinked and looked up at her in surprise. "What…?"  
  
"Tell me where it hurts," she repeated, looking at the white cat expectantly.  
  
Gatomon felt a blush creeping up her neck. "What are you going to do if I tell you?"  
  
Instead of answering, DarkGatomon seized her paw, caressing it gently. Slowly, she raised it to her mouth, staring into Gatomon's eyes as she lovingly licked the wounded flesh.  
  
Gatomon shivered, though whether it was from DarkGatomon's penetrating gaze or her pink tongue, she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Is that better?" DarkGatomon asked softly.  
  
It was, but Gatomon didn't plan on encouraging her efforts. "I hate you," she muttered half-heartedly, yanking her paw away.  
  
DarkGatomon stretched out beside her on the bed, entwining her black and violet striped tail around Gatomon's white and blue one. "Oh? Why?"  
  
"Because every time I convince myself you're evil and mean, you do something like that."  
  
"I see." She rubbed her cheek against Gatomon's. "I love you, too, kitten. But at least I can say it."  
  
"No," Gatomon said stubbornly. "Because if I say it, then I'll start believing it. And then I wouldn't be able to fight you."  
  
"You're not exactly endangering my win streak now, Gato," DarkGatomon reminded her.  
  
"I almost got you today!"  
  
DarkGatomon looked embarrassed. "I wouldn't say that too loudly to anyone else. I'm afraid that was…well…an illusion."  
  
Gatomon frowned. "You used Hypnosis on me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, kitten. I didn't want to have to hurt you as much."  
  
Gatomon wanted to be angry, but she didn't have the strength. "You'll always be better than me."  
  
"Perhaps," DarkGatomon whispered, nuzzling her neck. "But you will always have my heart, Gato. No one else can say that. Ever."  
  
Gatomon closed her eyes. "Careful. My neck's sore, too." She sighed and went limp at DarkGatomon's touches.  
  
"Relax," DarkGatomon purred into her ear. "Let me take care of you, like I always do."  
  
Within seconds, Gatomon was asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, kitten," DarkGatomon whispered, resting her head on Gatomon's paw.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gatomon woke up to find DarkGatomon gazing at her unashamedly. "You…watched me sleep?"  
  
"You know I don't sleep at night. What else would you expect me to do?"  
  
Gatomon blushed and sat up. "Something that wasn't totally creepy?"  
  
"I thought watching over a loved one was a sign of loyalty. And if it was so creepy, why are you blushing?"  
  
"Um…whatever. You can stop staring at me now."  
  
"Yes," DarkGatomon agreed, "I can. But I don't think I will."  
  
"Okay, now you're being creepy. At least blink!"  
  
"No. I don't want to stop looking at you, even for a second."  
  
Gatomon looked away. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"No, I'm adoring you." DarkGatomon covered Gatomon's paw with her own. "I have to go for a while."  
  
Gatomon instantly turned to look at her. "Why?"  
  
"Myotismon," she replied simply. "It's big this time, I think."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"I would be gone…for a while. Maybe even a few months."  
  
Gatomon's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"I am sorry, Gato. I should've told you sooner…"  
  
"No. Then I would've been mad until now. It's better this way. I guess."  
  
"Will you…miss me?" DarkGatomon asked.  
  
Gatomon appeared to be bored and studied her claws. "I might find time for that."  
  
Though she knew it was Gatomon's way of putting up a brave front, DarkGatomon couldn't help wincing a bit. "Well, if you do…you can remember me with this." She opened Gatomon's paw and pressed something cold into it.  
  
Gatomon blinked in shock. "Your tail ring? But you said you'd never part with it!"  
  
"I won't. This is a copy, identical in every way. They came as a set. I want you to have this one."  
  
"But…you're only supposed to give it to someone you-"  
  
"Kitten," she interrupted gently, closing Gatomon's paw around the ring. "Keep it. Please."  
  
Gatomon stared at her, then nodded. "You'll…come back, right?"  
  
"I hope I never see this castle again. And I hope you find your way out as soon as I'm gone. There's nothing here for you, Gato. You can't grow here." Then she noticed Gatomon's worried expression. "Don't fret, kitten. I promise I'll come back to you one day. That's what the ring is for, after all."  
  
Gatomon's grip on the ring tightened considerably. "Well…you'd better go, then."  
  
DarkGatomon reached over and stroked her arm. "Gato…"  
  
"Go," Gatomon said stiffly, not looking at her.  
  
DarkGatomon sighed, then gently licked Gatomon's cheek. "Goodbye, kitten. I love you…"  
  
Once she was alone, Gatomon brushed the tears from her eyes and carefully touched her cheek. "Bye."  
  
* * * * *  
  
DarkGatomon kept her eyes on the floor as the carriage finally came to a stop.  
  
Myotismon shifted slightly. "Well, here you are. I expect you to serve Piedmon well."  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
"You might want to go ahead and digivolve now. If he sees you like this, he might be tempted to play with you."  
  
DarkGatomon nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She froze. "Yes, Lord?"  
  
"I don't have to ask what you think about when you digivolve, do I?"  
  
DarkGatomon frowned. "No, Lord."  
  
"You'd better do it outside. Your wings and all."  
  
She nodded again and stepped outside, only to feel his icy grip on her arm.  
  
"One more thing, my precious kitten."  
  
DarkGatomon's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"My old threat still stands," he hissed in her ear. "If I learn that Piedmon is displeased with your service, I think you know what will happen to your little friend."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I thought so." He released her. "Get on with it."  
  
DarkGatomon's golden eyes flashed, and she could almost see Gatomon, anxiously awaiting her return.  
  
The carriage flew off without warning, leaving her at the foot of the mountain. She glanced upward, then stretched her wings, testing them.  
  
"You won't need those just yet, my dear."  
  
Piedmon appeared before her, smiling mysteriously as he gave her a long, appraising look. "You'll do very nicely," he said at last. "For once, Myotismon chose well."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Well, let's go. I'll give you the grand tour." He smiled and offered her his hand. "Welcome to your new home, Lady Devimon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kari said nothing once DarkGatomon was done.  
  
"I suppose you want me to leave now," the cat said. "Since you know I was the bodyguard of your enemy."  
  
"Piedmon's gone," Kari replied. "So you're not really his bodyguard anymore, are you?"  
  
"But I attacked Angewomon. You were there."  
  
"Yes, I saw that. But I don't think you wanted to. Did you?"  
  
DarkGatomon didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway, the Digimon Emperor is our enemy now. So unless you go running off to join him, I think you can stay here."  
  
"Are you so certain, Kari? Have you asked Angewomon?"  
  
Kari frowned. "No. Why would I need to?"  
  
"You said it yourself. I'm different from any Salamon she's taken in. She may not want me here. I'd be shocked if she did."  
  
"Well, if she wants to kick you out, she'll have to go through me."  
  
DarkGatomon smirked. "Are you so determined to anger her?"  
  
"No. But I am determined to make her listen to reason. Anyway, I know you're good now."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Yes, I do. Sally says so. Right, Sally?"  
  
Sally purred and rubbed against the black cat's cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was well after dark before Angewomon felt brave enough to return to her bedroom. She'd wanted to avoid a confrontation, but whether she feared Kari's wrath or DarkGatomon's presence more, she couldn't be sure of.  
  
As she'd hoped, Kari was fast asleep, and DarkGatomon was nowhere to be found. With any luck, she'd already left, knowing she wasn't welcome.  
  
Angewomon sat down on the bed and simply watched Kari sleep, absently reaching over to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. It was then that she noticed a pair of gleaming, golden eyes watching her. They were also disturbingly close to Kari's head, and her own hand. With a startled cry, Angewomon drew her hand back, accidentally waking Kari.  
  
Kari sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Angewomon? What's wrong?" She reached over and turned on the lamp near the bed.  
  
Angewomon held in a growl as DarkGatomon neatly slid into Kari's lap, as if she'd always belonged there. She nearly lost it when Kari actually began to stroke the black cat.  
  
"Where did you go earlier?" Kari asked. Since Angewomon was wearing her helmet again, she was unaware of the glare directed in DarkGatomon's direction.  
  
"Out," Angewomon replied stiffly, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Kari blinked. "Why?"  
  
"I needed to."  
  
Kari frowned. "I thought we agreed there wouldn't be anymore secrets."  
  
Now Angewomon frowned. "We did no such thing. You said you didn't want us to have secrets, and I told you there were some things I wasn't ready to tell you."  
  
"Like where Gatomon's tail ring came from?"  
  
Angewomon didn't speak for a long moment. Then she whispered fiercely, "Who told you that?"  
  
Kari continued to stare at her Digimon partner. "Who do you think?"  
  
Angewomon took a step closer to the bed. "I want her out of my home, Kari."  
  
"Why? Because she's the only one willing to tell me the truth?"  
  
"I have never lied to you, Kari."  
  
"But you haven't told me everything, either! I know you worked for Myotismon, and I don't care! Why can't you understand that nothing in your past could make me stop caring about you?!"  
  
Angewomon crossed her arms over her chest. "And has your precious black cat told you what her digivolved form is?"  
  
"Yes, she did," Kari snapped. "Like I told you, I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, she's as welcome here as I am."  
  
Angewomon hesitated. "Then maybe you both should leave," she whispered.  
  
Kari blinked in shock. "You…you're kicking me out? ME?"  
  
"I won't allow her to stay here, Kari. If you won't agree to that, then I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, too."  
  
Kari's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Then she cried, "Fine!" She whipped out her D-3 and threw it at Angewomon's feet. "Then you can just find yourself a new partner!" With that, she picked up DarkGatomon and stormed out of the room.  
  
Sally suddenly emerged from under the bed, watching Kari leave, then giving a questioning look to Angewomon, who was staring at Kari's D-3. Finally, she pushed the D-3 over to Angewomon with her nose, purring in what she seemed to think was a helpful way.  
  
Angewomon bent down to pick up the D-3 and Sally. "Oh, Sally," she sighed, "what have I done?"  
  
Sally purred reassuringly and licked her cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next: Fate's Ball of String – Kari makes a startling choice, and Gatomon learns the truth from an old friend. 


	3. Fate's Ball of String

Chapter 3: Fate's Ball of String

DarkGatomon said nothing until Kari finally stopped running.  "You know," she murmured, "that you can't leave the Digital World without your D-3."

"It must've slipped my mind," Kari snapped.  She shook her head.  "I'm sorry, Violet.  It's not you I'm mad at."

"I'm aware."  DarkGatomon stared up at Kari's sullen face.  "Do you wish to go home?"

"Yes, but I can't without my D-3."

"There may be a way."

Kari looked at her.  "How?"

"You'll probably think I'm trying to trick you."

"No, tell me!  I…I trust you."

DarkGatomon paused.  "Why?"

Kari kneeled and stroked the cat's back.  "I don't know, I just do.  Tell me."

"You would have to proclaim me your partner."

Kari bit her lip.  "What would happen to Angewomon?"

DarkGatomon sighed.  "I have no idea.  But I have a feeling it wouldn't harm her data.  It's up to you."

"All right," Kari said after a moment.  "Let's do it."

"Are you certain, Kari?"

"No," Kari replied.  "Let's do it, anyway."

* * * * *

It was Sally's alarmed yowls that initially got Angewomon's attention.  Then the light from Kari's D-3 caught her gaze.  "What in the Digital World…?"

Kari's D-3 continued to glow for a few seconds, and then vanished without warning.

Sally crawled over and examined the empty space with her paw, unsure of what had just happened.

Angewomon wasn't sure, either.  But she had a bad feeling all the same.  It only took a moment for her to lock in on Kari's location…but she could feel that partner awareness slipping away, and knew at once what Kari was about to do.

Flying faster than she ever had before, Angewomon zoomed through the halls of her home, silently praying that she hadn't driven Kari to such a drastic action.  But when she reached the balcony and found the dark, LadyDevimon-shaped shadow, she knew it was too late.

"Kari, don't do it!" she cried.  "Please!"

Kari's face swam out of the darkness.  "Do you accept her?"

Angewomon hesitated.  "I can't, but you-"

"Then I don't accept you.  Goodbye, Angewomon."

LadyDevimon scooped up Kari and glanced back at Angewomon's shrinking form.  "Until next time, kitten," she whispered before diving over the balcony.

Gatomon looked up from the floor, her eyes full of tears.  "Kari…no…come back…"

"I fear you've made a grave error, old friend," a voice behind her stated.

Gatomon whirled around, gasping as she caught sight of the ghostly image.  "Wizardmon?!"

"Hello, Gatomon," he said, leaning down to pet Sally's head.  "We should talk."

* * * * *

It was easy enough to sneak DarkGatomon by her mother, as Kari found out that morning.  Kari personally couldn't think of any cats that actually changed the color of their coats so drastically, but she explained it like a true cat lover would.  Her mother seemed to accept it, especially after DarkGatomon (introduced as the once white cat that had followed her home several months ago) had curled around her ankles a few times.  She definitely knew how to win approval among humans.

But Kari knew there would be no convincing her big brother of the same.  He had his own Digimon, after all, and would spot the differences instantly.  She decided to tell him everything that had happened in the Digital World.

But, much to her surprise, there was no need for it.  Tai simply spotted the black cat, stooped to pet it, and asked, "What's her name?"

Kari blinked.  "DarkGatomon," she said faintly.  "You know, dark as in evil and voted Most Likely to Destroy Digidestined Kids?"

Tai chuckled.  "Sure, Kari.  Whatever you say."

DarkGatomon smiled evilly.  "Would you care for a demonstration?"

"No, thanks.  I'm late to meet some friends for Matt's concert."  He stood up.  "So what happened to Gatomon?"

"We…had a difference of opinion," Kari stated, trying to look neutral.

"Okay.  So this is permanent?" he asked, nodding at the black cat.

"Um…trial period," she replied.

He shrugged.  "Works for me."

"But…aren't you worried?" Kari asked.  "Aren't you going to tell me I made a big choice without thinking it through?"

Tai rolled his eyes.  "As if the Digital World EVER gave us time to think anything through.  Kari, my middle name is Spontaneous.  Do I look like someone who's going to lecture you on responsibility?"

"But…that's what big brothers do."

"No, that's what standard big brothers do.  I happen to be an exceptional model, and I think you're smart enough to make your own choices and learn from your mistakes.  Besides, I used to help change your diapers.  I think I've babied you enough for one lifetime."  

"Tai!" Kari cried, blushing furiously.

"See, you're learning already.  Now you know never to ask me to lecture you again."  Tai leaned over and kissed her forehead before walking out.  "Later, kiddo."

"That was rather unexpected," DarkGatomon commented.  "Maybe I should've digivolved…"

"Like you weren't going to if he stood there a second longer," Kari muttered.

"I told you I don't do nice.  How do you think I got my name, from my fur?"

* * * * *

Wizardmon had been deleted by Myotismon long ago.  Whether it was his magic that kept him around, or the fact that he'd taken a lethal hit for her and gained a huge amount of positive karma, Gatomon couldn't be sure.  But no matter what form he was in, he was still her oldest and wisest friend.

Although he had a habit of showing up just after something really bad happened.  And then he always gave her advice that she hated at first, but eventually had to take.  He was good like that.

"Why can't you accept DarkGatomon?" he asked.  "What has she done that's made you so unforgiving?"

"First, she left me.  Then she betrayed me.  And then she revealed my past to Kari and…took her."

Wizardmon shook his head.  "Kari was not taken.  She was perfectly willing to go with LadyDevimon.  The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can be back in her arms."

"How can you take her side?!" Gatomon cried.

"Because you used to be on her side, too," he replied.  "Or did you forget that you used to love her?"

"Well, she forgot," Gatomon snarled.

"She did not.  She loves you even more now.  You're just too blinded by anger to see it."

"I have a right to be angry!  She made me choose between her and Kari!"

Wizardmon sighed.  "No, she did not.  YOU forced yourself to choose.  You could've allowed them both to stay here.  Instead, you've gone and made a big mess of everything.  Now, you've done enough talking.  You're going to listen to me, and you're going to see that there's only one way to fix this."

Gatomon glared at him, but said nothing.

"A long time ago, I met a cat.  A very special, beautiful cat.  She changed my life…and saved it.  She showed me that even those who do evil work can still have hearts of gold."

"I already know that part.  I was there."

"No, you were not," Wizardmon replied at once.  "That cat was DarkGatomon."

Gatomon blinked.  "That was ME!"

Wizardmon refused to agree.  "Of course, I was amazed when the exact same situation repeated itself years later.  The second cat was indeed you, and I was reminded of what the first told me."  He paused to see if Gatomon was listening, and decided that she was.  "She told me that if I should ever meet a Gatomon with a certain golden tail ring, I should protect and guide her.  Only then would my debt be paid.  The safety of one life for my own."

Gatomon shook her head.  "No.  That…that's not true!"

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes.  "You know perfectly well I would never lie to you, Gatomon.  It's thoughtless statements like that which cost you your partner."  He cleared his throat.  "You see, DarkGatomon was never truly evil.  In her heart, she was only masquerading darkness, waiting for her chance to do good.  Just like you were when you met Kari.  You were both waiting for her, and you just happened to find her first."

"You…you never told me," Gatomon whispered.

"DarkGatomon swore me to secrecy.  But, seeing as how I was alive then and now I'm not, I suppose I'm free of that oath.  Besides, if I didn't tell you, you'd surely lose Kari for good."

"But…if you or her had just TOLD me…" Gatomon insisted, shaking with anger.

"We all have our secrets," Wizardmon said faintly, staring pointedly at her.  "Sometimes they hurt the ones we love, and so we must keep them.  That's why DarkGatomon never allowed you to defeat her in front of Myotismon.  If she had, she would've paid a terrible cost…your life.  It's why she was forced to obey Piedmon as well.  The moment she disobeyed, Myotismon would've deleted you without hesitation."

Gatomon could still see the battle on Spiral Mountain in her mind's eye.  She hadn't understood why LadyDevimon had fought so passionately, so determined not to lose.  How ironic that she'd nearly destroyed the love of her life to protect it.

"Do you see, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked.  "Do you see how much she loves you?"

Gatomon nodded slowly.  "What should I do?" she whispered.

"Go to Kari.  Tell her the truth, everything you've been hiding.  There should be no secrets between you."

"And…DarkGatomon?"

Wizardmon smiled as he began to fade.  "Tell her she owes me one."

* * * * *

TK was awakened by a scratching at his window.  He glanced at his digital clock, nearly cursing when he saw that time it was.  The steady pounding in his head was actually the constant fall of rain, and he knew at once that his visitor was not human.

Checking first to see if Patamon was still asleep under his favorite hat, TK moved to the window, paused long enough to recognize the white, drenched figure, and threw the window open.

Gatomon slowly lifted her head, her ears and fur drooping with the weight of the rain.  "Hey, TK," she said, sniffling a bit.  "Can I come in?"

She looked absolutely pitiful, and TK didn't have it in him to refuse her.  Momentarily forgetting that she was soaked, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.  "Gatomon, what were you doing out there?"

"You live higher up than I thought," she replied, closing her eyes.

"I bet everything seems higher up when you're climbing apartment buildings in the rain."

"Point taken."  Gatomon sneezed into his shirt.  "Sorry…"  She gave him a sad puppy face, which looked rather odd on her.

"That's okay."  He put her down in the tub and reached for some towels.  "Do you want to tell me what's going on?  And where's Kari?  She's not in any danger, is she?"

Gatomon shook her head and practically leaped at the offered towels.  "Kari's probably at home.  She should be fine."

"But…don't you…um…KNOW?" he pressed, looking uneasy.

Gatomon knew that he was referring to the link between a Digimon and its partner.  A link she no longer had.  "No, I don't.  Kari disowned me," she replied from under the towels.

A towel was yanked away from her face.  "WHAT?"

"We had a fight.  A big, bad fight, with shouting and things I really regret saying.  The kind I don't wanna talk about just now."

"Oh."  TK looked puzzled for a moment, then hesitantly returned the towel.  "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault.  Mostly mine."  Gatomon carefully dried off her ears.  "I don't suppose your mother has a hair dryer?"

"Yes, but…she'll want to know where I got a cat…and why I'm giving it a makeover at two in the morning…"

"Oh, you won't have to explain.  Just go back to bed and let me do it.  I mean, you can hardly explain a cat hair-drying itself, right?  And once she sees how smart I am, she'll want to keep me."

TK didn't look so sure, but nodded.  "Do you…need anything?"

"Just privacy and that hair dryer, thanks.  I mean, you ARE a boy."

"A very NICE boy who let you soak his pajamas and sneeze on him, you mean."

"Yeah, but think about how grateful Kari will be when I tell her how good to me you were.  And I KNOW you want that, right?"

TK blushed.  "How did you—"

"Oh, please, TK.  Even Veemon knows, and he's practically chin-deep in Davis Denial."

* * * * *

"Do you think we should've brought Sally home?" Kari asked, watching the black cat curl up on her bed.

"The Salamon?"  DarkGatomon gave her a curious look.  "So you're just going to run around adopting every cat you find?"

"Well, I told you I wanted to be an old lady with a house full of cats."

"It's a bit early.  You'll be young for quite some time."

"But I want to be a young lady with a house half full of cats, so I should get started."

"You're a very strange human," DarkGatomon said after a moment.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Violet."

"If it gets you through the day, go ahead.  But you're still very strange."

"Maybe I just like cats."

"If that were the case, you would've brought home three cats instead of just me.  But then, we could always go back…"

"You really think so?" Kari asked, looking worried.

"We might not necessarily be welcome, but yes, we could go back."

"Do you think Gatomon's okay?"

"There is little doubt in my mind.  Gatomon can be very self-sufficient when the need arises.  Although she may need a push in the right direction to get started."

Just then, Kari's D-3 beeped loudly.

DarkGatomon only looked slightly interested.  "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Only when I have e-mail."  Kari picked up her D-3 and flipped it open.  "It's from TK."

"Angemon's partner?"

Kari nodded.  "He wants to meet us at the park."  Her face paled.  "He's got Gatomon with him…"

DarkGatomon waved her long tail.  "The plot thickens."

* * * * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gatomon?" TK asked.

"Is Veemon blue?"

"Okay, you do.  But are you sure you want me here?"

"She'll listen to you.  You haven't screwed up.  Well, not lately."

"Hey!"

Gatomon silenced him with a look.  "They're here.  Let's go."

"Where?"

"The swings.  Neutral territory."

"How's that neutral?" asked a voice from TK's backpack.

"It just is, I don't know," Gatomon replied.  "And don't draw attention to yourself, Patamon."

"What, like a cat on two legs won't get noticed?"

"Quiet, you."

The reached the empty swings a moment later.

"They're not here," TK stated.  "You said they were here."

"I meant 'here in the park,' not 'here at the swings,' TK.  I'm supposed to be the nervous one."

"Well, if YOU screw up, and I'm the one that brought you, won't get Kari get mad at me?  Girls are unpredictable that way."

"You may have a point.  I certainly didn't think she'd ever pick DarkGatomon over me.  Now, shush, there they are."

Kari appeared a moment later, looking more cautious than anything else.

DarkGatomon stood next to Kari, saying nothing and giving off the distinct impression that the real world simply wasn't good enough for her.

The silence was getting to TK.  "Hi, Kari," he said abruptly.

Kari blinked and looked at him, her lips twitching into a ghost of a smile.  "Hi, TK.  Thanks for letting Gatomon stay with you."

"She was no trouble at all," TK replied.  He suddenly looked uncomfortable.  "Should I leave you three alone?"

"Yes," said Gatomon.

"No," said Kari.

DarkGatomon sighed.  "You can stay, just don't talk."

Even if it was meant as an insult, it seemed to make perfect sense, so no one thought to argue.  TK's backpack did seem a little perturbed, though, twitching angrily every few seconds.

"So…who goes first?" Kari asked softly.

No one spoke.

"I guess I will," Gatomon volunteered after a few seconds.

Kari nodded and sat down in one of the swings.  Having nothing better to do, TK sat next to her.

"Gee…never had such an attentive audience before."  Gatomon chuckled nervously.  

"I'm listening, too!" Patamon cried from TK's backpack.

Gatomon smiled, feeling a little bit braver.  "Well…Kari…you were right about me.  We wouldn't be having these problems if I wasn't Angewomon at the time."

"Does that mean you're happy to see Violet?" Kari asked.

Gatomon blinked.  "Who?"

DarkGatomon rolled her eyes.  "Me."

"Oh."  Gatomon gave her an odd look.  "If I ignore the fact that she replaced me, then yes, I guess I am happy to see her."

"Good to see you, too, kitten," the black cat added.  

There was a hint of red in Gatomon's cheeks as she continued.  "It's just…when I'm Angewomon, I'm not really…me.  Things change.  My whole perspective and outlook on the way things should be is so different.  That's why I prefer to be Nefertimon.  With her, I still feel like…me."

"Gatomon, why didn't you tell me?" Kari asked.  "We…we could've done…something…"

Gatomon looked away.  "Because as troublesome as Angewomon can be, she's still a powerful Holy Digimon.  We need her.  I just wish I wasn't her sometimes."

"There may be a way," DarkGatomon murmured.  "But it could be painful."

Kari looked worried.  "How painful?"

"Very.  But I guarantee you'd never have to be Angewomon again, kitten  At least, not the annoying one."

"You can…really do that?" Gatomon asked.

DarkGatomon shook her head.  "Not me.  My tail ring."

"But what good will that do?  I mean, it's still a Holy Item, so-"

"No, it isn't," DarkGatomon said patiently.  "It's a Forsaken Item, and it happens to be on your tail as we speak."

Gatomon's eyes widened.  "What?  But you told me-"

"I told you that it was a copy of mine.  I lied."  The black cat shrugged.  "I guess I wanted a little piece of me to be with you always.  Actually, it's probably the reason why Angewomon is so different.  She's using the power of a Forsaken Ring."

"So…in a twisted sort of way…this is all your fault?" Kari asked slowly.

DarkGatomon shrugged again, grinning wickedly.  "I told you I didn't do nice."

* * * * *

The Digimon Emperor tossed his cape over his shoulder, frowning as his army of DarkTyrannamon made their way across the burning sands.

At his feet, Wormmon tried his best to cheer up his master.  "Want to destroy some powerless Digimon today, Master?"

The Digimon Emperor did not reply.

"Maybe shoot down some Kuwagamon?  Squish some Poyomon?"

"One more word and I'll feed you to my pets, Wormmon."  He bit down on his lip, hard enough to taste blood.

"Master?  What's wrong?" Wormmon asked as the Digimon Emperor stood up, signaling the army to halt.

The front line suddenly spun around and leaped at the ones directly behind them, resulting in a flurry of claws and jaws as the DarkTyrannamon viciously tore into each other for apparently no reason at all.

"Stop!" the Digimon Emperor shouted.  "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

A dark figure rose up on the horizon.  "I'm afraid they won't obey with their Dark Spirals destroyed, Emperor."

The Digimon Emperor snarled.  "Who dares?!"

The dark figure rose higher into the air, flapping its wings.  "Be free, my dark brothers," said a decidedly female voice.  "Show the Emperor your true might!  Darkness Wave!"

A black fog rolled over the army, and many of the DarkTyrannamon still under the influence of the Dark Spirals broke free and attacked the ones still awaiting the Emperor's orders.

"RETREAT!"  The Digimon Emperor wheeled his own around, only to be faced with another figure in the sky, this one framed by a blinding light.

"Not today, Digimon Emperor.  Now you'll know what it feels like to watch helplessly as your 'friends' turn on you."  

A beam of silvery light flew into the sky, even as a voice cried, "Celestial Arrow!"  The beam suddenly split into many, raining down towards the army.

"Master, we should get out of here!" Wormmon moaned, tugging at his master's ankle.

But the Digimon Emperor smiled slightly and shook his head.  He already suspected what the arrows would do.

Upon impact, the remaining DarkTyrannamon roared and whirled around, intent on repaying their captor for all his cruelty.

"Master, please!" Worrmon begged.

"It's over," he said softly.  "There is no escape."

Then the one under them bucked, tossing the Digimon Emperor and his companion to the sand.  A tight circle quickly closed around them.

Wormmon placed himself between the nearest set of jaws and his master.  "I'll protect you, Ken!"

The Digimon Emperor smirked and looked up, watching the two flying figures soar away together.  "You win, Digidestined," he whispered, just before a gaping mouth blocked his view.

* * * * *

TK finally remembered to close his mouth and glanced at Kari, who hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes.  "Kari?" he whispered, reaching for her hand and finding it strangely cold.  "Are you in there?"

She blinked, slowly, and looked at him.  "Yes," she replied softly, before looking away again.  "It's over."

"I noticed."  TK swallowed noisily.  "But…don't you think that was…"

"Exactly what he deserved," Gatomon said, coming to stand by Kari.

"In any case, it's too late to change your mind, isn't it?" DarkGatomon asked, appearing on Kari's other side.

"You two are in agreement all of a sudden," TK observed, though he wasn't sure that was a good thing anymore.

"Let's go home, Kari," Gatomon suggested, tugging on her partner's paw.  "Can we?"

Kari smiled and rubbed Gatomon's head.  "You were great."

"Hey!" DarkGatomon protested.  "I helped, too!"

"You both were great," Kari added, petting the black cat as well.

"Kari…" TK began.

She smiled brightly at him.  "Coming, TK?"  With that, she walked off, the two cats bounding on either side of her as she headed up the slope.

TK watched her go, almost totally unaware of his hat shifting on his head.

"Is it me, or does it seem like Kari has a tail?" Patamon asked.

TK looked closer.  "No, that's only that Salamon she's been carrying around since we left Angewomon's place."  He paused.  "At least, I THINK it is…"

"It's gotta mean too many sweets for us.  Right?"

"Right," Tk murmured.  But the more and more he watched Kari and her cats, the harder and harder it was to tell the difference between them.

Next: Night Eyes – The results of Kari's decision, and the start of a legacy.


	4. Night Eyes

Chapter 4: Night Eyes

Notes: This chapter will contain some references to Digimon 03…which I hadn't really planned, but they helped me bring the story to a good close, so I'm not fighting them.  It's only fair, what with various reminders of 02 scattered throughout nearly every episode of 03.  Although I was a little disappointed that Davis's voice turned out to be Takato's cousin and not the REAL Davis.  Ah, well.  I didn't plan for the story to end this way.  Enjoy…and be weirded out.  

TK took a deep breath and dialed.  "No pressure.  Just gotta get this over with."

On the third ring, he heard the phone being answered.

"Hey, TK."

"Hey, Tai."  He paused.  "I need to tell you something…about Kari."

"Don't bother.  She told me about the Digimon Emperor."

"She…she did?!"

"Yeah."  Tai paused.  "Thanks for calling, though.  It's good to know there's someone else looking out for Kari."

"Wait, Tai.  I'm…worried about her.  She's…changing, somehow.  And I think it's got something to do with her having two Gatomon."

"I suspected as much, TK.  But she seems to be enjoying herself, however she's changed."

"That's what worries me.  If she has a problem, she either won't or can't admit it."

"You have a point, but what is it exactly she's done to worry you?"

"Besides the Digimon Emperor's…permanent defeat, there's…well, how should I say this?  I think she's turning into a cat."

* * * * *

Very rarely does a child become any sort of ruler, much less a tyrant.  But the Digimon Emperor, however he had come upon that title, had been both.

But for all intents and purposes, he was dead.

Ken Ichijouji was not…although, considering they'd been one and the same, he was perhaps a bit closer to death than he would've preferred.

The nurses kept saying he'd been attacked by some sort of animals and was lucky to be alive, much less conscious.  All that meant to Ken was that he was alive to feel the incredible pain that constantly tortured his body.  Of course, considering how much pain his other self had caused, maybe he was meant to hurt for it all.

They kept him on painkillers twenty-four hours a day.  He'd heard a doctor say that if he were to feel the extent of his injuries, even for a moment, the agony might drive him into a state of permanent shock, or make him lose his mind.  

But that was not the kind of pain Ken was worried about.

He was worried about the kind that came from deep inside, the kind that originated from his heart.  It was a sharp, searing pain that struck whenever he remembered a Digimon he'd enslaved, tortured, or deleted.  The ironic thing being that his photographic memory helped him remember each and every one.

Never before had Ken considered his intelligence such a curse.  But considering how broken and scarred his body was, his mind was all he had left.  He knew he would never walk again, no matter what the doctors said.  Even if he had the strength, he would never again try.  There was no point.  Where would he go?  What would he do?  What COULD he do now, aside from curse the day he'd ever found his digivice?  Even that he had to do silently, with his mouth hurting like it did.

Just then, one of the nurses came in.  "Ken?  There's someone here to see you."

Probably his mother again.  He didn't even feel like seeing her just then.

"She says her name is Kari Motamiya."

* * * * *

Yolei sighed and shook her head.  "NO, Davis.  You have to carry the seven before adding these numbers, remember?"

Davis moaned in frustration.  "Yolei, we've been at this for an hour now.  Can't you just accept that I suck at math?"

"Davis, it has only been TEN MINUTES!!!  That is EXACTLY why you need to learn math, so you can TELL TIME!" Yolei shouted.

Suddenly, both their D-3s began to warble.

"Saved by the e-mail!" Davis cheered, flipping his open.  "Hey, from Kari!  I bet it's a love letter…wow!  She's inviting me to a secret location!  I knew it!"

"No, it's probably not that secret."  

"How do YOU know?"

"Because I just got the same message, dummy."

"NOOO!  Why, Kari?!?!"

"Oh, shut up and grab your bag.  You are not making us LATE again.  Do you even HAVE a watch?!"

* * * * *  

Ken didn't know why he said yes.

He did know that the girl who had ordered his defeat was standing at the foot of his bed, a Salamon purring softly in her arms.

Ken's throat went dry all of a sudden.  Maybe she'd come to finish him off.  Any minute, the Salamon would digivolve into Gatomon—or maybe DarkGatomon—and then digivolve into Angewomon—or LadyDevimon.  Then the Celestial Arrow—or the Darkness Wave.  He wondered if the attacks would feel any different outside the digital world.

"I won't hurt you anymore," Kari stated.  "I promise."

He believed her.  He didn't want to, but he did.  Something in her eyes told him she was being truthful.

"Do you know why I'm here, Ken?"

He licked his dry lips.  "You wanted to be sure.  That I could never hurt anyone else."

She looked…sad, and hurt, more than anything else.  "No.  I came because I was worried about you."

"What?!  That's not…you can't…"

"Why can't I worry about you?  You're a boy, just like Tai or TK or Davis, and I worry about them."

"But…I did so many horrible things…"

"I've done one or two myself."

He trembled, recalling how the DarkTyrannamon had closed in so quickly.  He hadn't known they could move so fast…

"Ken?  Ken???  Can you hear me?"

She was leaning over him, shaking his shoulders, gently.  

Sweat trickled down his face, mixing with his tears.  "Why didn't I die?" he whispered.  "Why couldn't I?  I tried, I really did…"

"No."  She cupped his face in her hands, staring into his bleary eyes.  "You are not going to talk about dying."

"Stop it," he pleaded desperately.  "Stop…CARING…go away…stoppit!"

"No," Kari said quietly.  "I won't.  I can't."

"WHY?!" he nearly screamed.

"Because then you'd already be dead," she replied truthfully.  "I want you to live."

His eyes darkened.  "As a cripple, you mean.  Is that your revenge?"

"Of course not.  Would it matter?  It's your mind that allowed you to do evil, not your body."

"Then pull that IV out of my arm.  Let the pain kick in so my mind will be erased in a heartbeat."

Kari stared at him.  "I'm not going to take your mind, I'm going to change it."

"How?" he spat.

"Like this."  She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

His blood ran cold, and he could feel what was left of his legs turning to mush.

Still, she didn't stop.  She kissed the cuts on his chin, his newly redesigned nose, the hideous scar cruelly stenciled into the side of his face.  Her soft lips brushed his cheeks, coming away wet with tears.  He wasn't quite sure if they were his, hers, or both.  The salty tears stung his wounds, but for the first time, he didn't care.

"You don't have to care about yourself," she whispered, kissing his eyelids.  "I'll do it for you."

He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in him.  Then he felt warm wetness on his face again, and realized she'd done that for him, too.

* * * * *

"Welcome, Digidestined."

Davis spun around, his eyes widening.  "LadyDevimon?!  Veemon, let's do it!  Digi-Armor Ener-"

"NO!" TK shouted, diving in front of her.  "Don't, Davis!  STOP!"

"Have you lost it, TJ?!  Get out of the way!"  
  


"It's TK, and NO!  Look, I know it sounds crazy, but this place is Angewomon's home, and LadyDevimon's welcome here!  I'll even vouch for her!  She's…kinda sorta with us now.  Okay?!"

Yolei looked uncomfortable, but nodded.  Cody didn't move, and Davis…well, Davis looked mad.  Apparently, he'd had his heart set on Veemon blasting something.

Just then, another person stepped through the portal behind them.

Tai shook his head, then noticed LadyDevimon.  "Air's a little thin up here."

She shrugged.  "You get used to it."

Tai turned to the others, whom were all gaping at him.  "Hey, guys."

"The digital world has just officially gone mad," Davis muttered.

"Maybe it's just us," Veemon suggested.

Angewomon suddenly appeared.  "Welcome to my home, everyone…and thank you for not attacking LadyDevimon.  She…means well."

"Most of the time," LadyDevimon added with a wicked grin.

"It's NOT just us," Cody stated firmly.

"Ditto," Armadillomon agreed, looking a bit shaken.

"This way, please," Angewomon directed, leading them down the hall.

LadyDevimon held TK back.  "You…vouched for me.  Why?"

TK stared up at her.  "It's what Kari would want," he said at last.  "She'd be upset if you got hurt when I could've stopped it."

"Oh.  Well."  She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "Thanks."

TK went pale.  "Where did THAT come from?"

She shrugged, smiling brightly as she flew past him.  "We can all change, can't we?"

TK paused, then hurried after the others.  He was starting to think that Davis was right…

They caught up to the rest of the group in what appeared to be a large arena.  The others were crowded around a railing, looking down.

"What are we looking at?" TK began to ask as he walked over to Yolei, but the words died in his throat at what he saw.

In the center of the arena, talking quietly, were Kari and Ken Ichijouji.  Even from that distance, they could tell Ken was covered in bruises.  He sat in a sturdy-looking wheelchair, seeming to be unsure of himself—the exact opposite of the Digimon Emperor.  Sally the Salamon was purring contentedly in his lap.

Angewomon and LadyDevimon glanced at each other before gliding down to where Kari stood and de-digivolving.

"You've seen what humans can do by working against Digimon," Kari said, kneeling to scratch both cats behind their ears.  "Now I want to show you the power of humans and Digimon working together…the power of light."

"What are you going to do?" Ken asked.

"Show you how much of a cat person I really am."  Kari raised her D-3, gripping it tightly.  "Digivolve!"

The D-3 began to glow, and a column of white light appeared around Kari and her cats.

Ken was forced to look away as the brightness washed over him.

"Open your eyes, Ken," said a gentle, unfamiliar voice.

He found a light gray-furred, humanoid cat leaning over him, her amber eyes shining.  There was a heavy, golden necklace draped around her neck, and she wore a pink toga.  "Kari?  Is that you in there…?"

"I am Isismon," she replied, "but Kari is a part of me, just as Gatomon and DarkGatomon are."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can heal you, Ken."

"No!  I don't deserve to be healed…"

"It's not about what you deserve, but what I—no, we—can do for you."

"Then I don't WANT to be healed!" Ken snapped.  "If you just patch me up and send me out into the world again, there's a good chance I'll go right back to being evil.  But if I actually experience some of the pain I dealt out…if I have to live it…then…maybe that'll be enough to keep me from hurting anyone else."

"Very well," Isismon said.  "But if you won't accept that gift, I have another that is…more fitting."  She reached out and brushed her fingers over Sally's head.  "This Salamon will guard you in the human world, as well as the digital world.  She will follow wherever you go, do whatever you ask."

Ken looked heartbroken.  "No.  You…can't make her do that.  I don't want another slave."

"She is not a slave, Ken.  This is her choice.  She is your companion now, your friend."

Sally purred and pressed her front paws against his chest, licking his chin gently.

Ken smiled weakly and rubbed her head.  "Thank you, Isismon.  She's beautiful."

"As she was always meant to be."  Isismon placed her D-3 in Ken's lap, smiling as it went from pink to dark blue.  "I no longer have a need for this.  I'm sure you can find something to do with it."

Sally yowled playfully and pounced on the D-3, batting it with her paws.

"So," said a quiet voice behind them.

Ken turned to see Davis staring at him stonily.  "Hello, Davis," he said hesitantly.

Davis stepped closer…and broke into a wide grin.  "Welcome to the team, Ken."

Ken smiled.  "Thank you, Davis."

The rest of the Digidestined slowly crowded around.  Cody seemed a bit wary, but welcomed Ken like everyone else.

"We should go," Isismon said.  "It's getting late."  Huge, snow white wings suddenly sprouted from her back and folded around the group.  In an instant, they were all gone.

There was darkness for a few moments, before a small, blindingly white orb appeared in the air, shining with power and hope.

* * * * *

It was not a place where Digimon typically traveled.  But then, there are some places, even in the real world, that one would be very wise to avoid.  This was definitely one of those places.  

There was one Digimon there, though.  But only because he, without really meaning to, had created it in the first place.  He was exceptional that way, but also in many others as well.

It was dark there, for the most part, the only light provided by the Digimon himself.  It was a blue, soft, ethereal light, fit for candlelight vigils, séances, and heavenly visions.  In any case, it fit him just fine.

And then, without warning, there was another light in the place: a warm, friendly, bouncy light, like an innocent child's laughter.

The Digimon watched with some interest as the new light wandered around his home, zipping around excitedly.  Anything else he might've shooed away at once, but this light seemed to think it belonged here, and he wholly agreed with it.

"So," The Digimon said at length, "you are The Gift of the Digimon Queen."

The light paused, realizing it was being addressed, and brightened questioningly.  

"Come closer, child.  You are needed."

The light, seeing no real reason to disagree, floated closer, shining curiously.

The Digimon gasped as almost painful warmth flowed through him, filling him with pure, undeniable power.  He began to change, grow, evolve…Digivolve.

The light looked on in surprise, wondering why The Digimon was getting bigger and longer.

The Digimon sighed, his new form completed, and waved his thick, long tail experimentally.  "Hmm.  Truly you are The Gift of the Digimon Queen."

The light beamed happily and tickled his mustache, wondering if all playmates were this funny looking.

* * * * *

In her bedroom, Kari Kamiya slept peacefully, a small smile on her face.  Immediately to her left, curled up on a very comfy pillow, were two cats with long tails: one black, one white.

In his hospital bed, Ken Ichijouji moaned restlessly, his face dripping with sweat.  His eyes were shut tightly, and he appeared to be trying to escape from something or someone.  Then a small, tan kitten crawled up his chest and licked his chin gently.  Ken sighed and relaxed, absently stroking the kitten's head as he feel into a deeper sleep.  The kitten purred happily and tucked its fuzzy head under his chin.

Deep in the core of the digital world, a newly evolved Digimon (once simply known as The Digimon) watched over his home.  Within his white, serpentine coils, a light, The Gift of the Digimon Queen, The Light of Digivolution, slept in comfort, and dream of one day becoming a Digimon with an endless supply of playmates. 

* * * * *

Concluded in Chapter 5: Sally's Pet Human – Sally takes her new boy to the park, and Kari gets some powerful guests.


	5. Sally's Pet Human

Notes: For those of you (if any) that didn't recognize The Digimon and/or The Light last time, it'll be cleared up here.  Although shame on you if you didn't.  Sorry, but I have to use American names for them.  And this will be short, most likely.   

Chapter 4: Sally's Pet Human

Ken had told the nurses that he was going out, and nothing more.  

Repeated, desperate inquiries as to where 'out' was had proved fruitless, and he was very much bent on going.  Worried about his condition and how he might worsen it, one of the larger nurses had gone so far as to block the door.

Ken had even begun to consider popping a wheelie and running her down.

And then, Sally had resolved the whole mess by throwing, quite literally, a fierce hissy fit.  At the time, Ken had been quite proud of how fast she'd cleared the room, and had even stopped by the gift shop to buy her a dazzling, dark blue ribbon of silk for a collar.  She would probably tear it to shreds later on, but for a while, at least, she'd be the most presentable kitten in town.

He had decided that she was most definitely a Good Kitty, and told her so quite often.  Whether she understood or not, she purred happily whenever he rubbed her head or scratched behind her ears, and that was enough.

In truth, Ken hadn't really decided on a particular place to go, so they merely wheeled around town for a few hours, with Sally either riding in his lap or padding along, silently and loyally, by his side.

Eventually, they found their way to a park.  Ken could recall faintly having a soccer game there once, and thought Sally might find the tire swings interesting.  Or maybe just the thought of his precious little kitten spinning in circles and yowling dizzily was mildly amusing.

* * * * *

The way Sally understood it, she was playing a game.

In theory, all she had to do was keep Blue Boy company, make him smile whenever she felt he wasn't, and be nasty to anyone who might upset him.  

So far, it had been fairly easy.

Generally, the only one who upset Blue Boy seemed to be himself, and that was quickly taken care of with a chin lick.  She had been wary of the White Women all along, and just as she'd suspected, they'd tried to cause trouble earlier.  Sally had considered Getting Bigger on them, then decided that was best to save for later.  So she'd Hissed and Scratched and Spat until they'd all backed off.  No one was going to upset HER Blue Boy while she had something to say about it.

Blue Boy had been pleased, so that was good.

Apparently, he didn't like too many other Not-Digimon, and that was fine, too.  Too many scents got confusing very quickly.  It was much easier when it was just she and her Blue Boy.

Although he had been much happier when they were with Pink Girl, White Sister, and Black Sister.  But then, they were very interesting, with their curious smells and curious eyes.

Sally hoped they might visit soon.

* * * * *

"Silk or satin?" Kari asked.

"Silk," DarkGatomon said at once.

"Satin," disagreed Gatomon.

DarkGatomon arched an eyebrow.  "Wrestle you for it."

Without a word, Gatomon leaped.

There was a brief tussle, in which the two cats tumbled off the bed and to the floor, and Gatomon found herself quickly pinned.

"Give up?" DarkGatomon purred.

"NEVER!  I like SATIN!!!"

"Fine."  DarkGatomon leaned down and licked the ticklish spot just under Gatomon's chin.

"Ah!  AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!  STOP THAT!"

DarkGatomon grinned and paused in her torment.  "Silk, then?"

"Never!"

DarkGatomon leaned forward again.  

"Okay, OKAY!  SILK!"

Kari turned back to her laptop and clicked on the silk blankets with smiling kitty prints.  "Silk it is.  Although I really wish you two would find another way to settle disputes."

"But this way is so much fun!" DarkGatomon protested.

"You CAN let me up now," Gatomon hissed.

"Maybe later," DarkGatomon purred seductively, her eyes half-closing with mischievous intent.

They were interrupted by a rather large thump against the window.

Kari turned to see a huge, white…thing staring back at her.

"Um…we should probably kill it now," DarkGatomon suggested halfheartedly, helping Gatomon up.

"Oh.  Sure."  Gatomon blinked.  "But…HOW?"

DarkGatomon bit her lip.  "Mmm.  I'll get back to you on that…"

* * * * *

The Light had seen cats before, but couldn't remember exactly what they were called.  It decided they would be Furry Thingees until it came up with something better.

This particular cat was odd, though.  It smelled like Home and Loyalty and Light.  There was also a boy in a Spinny Chair with it, although at the moment, he was just sitting there, watching the cat clean itself.

Well, that was no fun, The Light decided.

* * * * *

Sally was not overly familiar with the Real World, but even she knew when something was odd.  The Not-Digimon tended to stare and gape and point at things like that.

There were certainly plenty of lights in the Real World, and while some of them did dance, none of them played hopscotch in mid-air.

She became wary at once, crouching protectively in front of Blue Boy and hissing a warning.

The light paused, clearly surprised, and then touched down in front of her.  In surprisingly good Cat (for a light, anyway), it asked how fast Blue Boy could go in his Spinny Chair.

Sally blinked at that.  She didn't know, and had no plans to let anyone find out.

The light relented and asked why she stayed this small, as there were lots of Big Bad Things out there that might try to chase the Spinny Chair, and wouldn't she rather Grow Bigger?

Sally replied that she was fine the way she was, and that Blue Boy hadn't complained about her size.

He was too nice, the light pointed out, and anyway, it was usually the Big Bad Things that came from Home to the Real World.

Sally realized that it was right, and asked what she should do about it.  Of course, she had to protect Blue Boy, there was no question about that.

The light agreed, and said that if they held hands, she would probably Grow Bigger, and if not, well then, they could always say that one of them was sick.

Sally knew SHE wasn't sick, but decided not to mention it as they held hands.

* * * * *

The Digimon had not expected its Queen to be so small and fragile, or even human for that matter.  But there was little it could do about that.

The Queen did not understand why he'd come to her, but seemed to be pleased by his visit all the same.  She patted his nose, stroked his fur, and took his picture.

The Little Ones were nervous, though.  He supposed he was a bit intimidating, but he had no desire to de-digivolve.  Anyway, his other form wasn't as good at flying.

At some point, he realized The Light had gone missing.

* * * * *

Ken had fallen asleep.

When he woke up, Sally was sitting at his feet, playing with his shoes.  She still had her ribbon, although it seemed a bit stretched.

After a while, he decided they would go back to the hospital, before one of the nurses had a heart attack.

Sally hopped into his lap, and they rolled off.

If Ken heard the frantic reports of several people claiming they'd seen a huge, pink monster-beast wearing a dark blue ribbon within the hour, he either didn't pay attention, or didn't make the connection.

Meanwhile, Sally curled up in his lap and went to sleep, glad to have made a new friend.

* * * * *

When The Light finally arrived, Kari knew what it was at once.  She brought it in through the window and set it on her pillow.

Gatomon eyed it with curiosity, and DarkGatomon stayed away, not liking the way it radiated happiness.

"What is it?" Gatomon finally asked.

"The Light," said the Digimon at once.

"And you are?" DarkGatomon asked.

"…does it matter?"

The Digimon finally admitted to not having a proper name, and The Light didn't want to be overlooked, so long as they were handing them out.

"We'll call you Calumon," Kari announced after a moment, petting The Light.

"How'd you get that?" DarkGatomon asked.

"Charity And Love."

"So where'd you get the u?"

"It wandered in by itself.  Where did you think it came from?"

"But he's not a Digimon," Gatomon noted.

"Isn't he?" Kari asked.  

And so he was.  No one dared to ask how he'd gotten that way, either.

"Now for you," Kari said, turning to The Digimon.  "Azure," she murmured after a moment.  "Doesn't he kind of glow azure?"

"He's long," Gatomon offered.

"Azulongmon."

Everyone looked at DarkGatomon.

"What?!  I'd like to see any of you do any better!"

No one could.

* * * * *

Tai was not in a habit of spying on his sister.  He trusted her to take care of herself now, and so far, she'd proven him right in that.

But Tai was a big brother, and therefore entitled to a mandatory peek.  These could only be used late at night, when the subject of the peek had to be asleep and preferably in another room, so that if anything went wrong with the peek, it could easily be passed off as sleepwalking, insomnia, or going to get a glass of water.

And so he peeked.

Kari was asleep, as he'd suspected.  He could see Gatomon curled up on her chest, and a black paw thrown carelessly into Kari's hair.

Tai sucked his teeth and slipped in, carefully removing the offending paw and smoothing out his sister's hair.  The very instant he put the paw down, it messed up the hair again.

Tai frowned and poked the paw.

"She's MY human, and I say she sleeps messy."

Tai relented and let the hair stay the way it was.  However, he leaned down and kissed Kari's forehead, then settled the blanket firmly around her shoulders, making sure Gatomon wouldn't get cold.

"…thanks," said a small, somewhat apologetic voice.

Tai rubbed the paw good-naturedly, then slipped out.

"Rats.  I think they're trying to domesticate me.  I must be getting soft."

"Getting?"

"Go back to sleep, kitten."

Kari shifted slightly under the blanket.  "Night, Gato.  Night, Violet."

"…night, Kari."

"Don't you mean, 'Night, human', Violet?" asked a sarcastic voice.

"I said go to sleep, kitten.  Don't make me come over there."

"Gonna mess my hair, too?"

"Shut up."


End file.
